


They Are Not Resplentent

by Plant_Mother



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, sorry nor sorry, the adventure zone - Freeform, the hunger wins, whoops they’re on the Starblaster agajn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Mother/pseuds/Plant_Mother
Summary: The Seven Birds failed. Now they face another endless journey through the stars.





	They Are Not Resplentent

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhahhhha. I’m sharing my suffering with all of you.  
> *if you think any warnings need to be applied to this, pls comment so I can fix it!!!!

Barry felt the white strands of light tangling around his body, squeezing him tightly, tearing him arpart. 

_we have to get back to the ship._

No! It was happening again! Not again, not another century!

_you’re not going to leave us are you, sirs?_

The deck of the ship began to reform under his feet, as he felt the crew enter the next plane.

_taako, barry, lup will be back! you want that, right?_

Barry’s eyes fluttered open and he was on the deck of the Starblaster. _Again._ He felt his heart sink as he crumpled to his knees. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. They’d been so close. So close! Ten years of misery, hiding, fear, ten years wasted. 

A bloodcurdling scream caught his attention as he snapped up to look at the source. And there she was. 

Lup’s head was bowed against her brother’s chest, as she shook with sobs, seemingly unable to process anything around her. Barry didn’t waste another moment, he was wrapping his arms around her. Somehow, he and Taako managed to hold her together. Barry clutched her to his chest, weeping as she shuddered, still gasping and forcing our strangled screams. Suddenly, she twisted away from them both, scrambling at the deck until she was pressed against the railing, shaking.

“Lup?” Taako said carefully. Barry tried to speak, but his throat was strangled. Taako took a tentative step towards his sister’s shaking form. Her eyes were still squeezed shut.

“Trapped.” She whispered, shaking her head. “Trapped for so long and now it’s _so bright, so loud._ ” 

“Can you tell us where you were trapped?” A gentle voice asked. Barry whipped around and for the first time, took a look at his crew. Lucretia was young again, looking nervous. Davenport’s face was white and his knuckles were clenched. Magnus had a black eye, and he looked _furious._ Merle was trying to touch Davenport’s shoulder but he wouldn’t let him

“You.” Taako growled, suddenly whipping towards Lucretia. “It was your fault! All your fault!” 

“What? No! I-i didn’t, I swear!” Lucretia gasped, stumbling back. Taako’s sudden pounce at Lucretia snapped Barry into action. He grasped Taako’s arm, trapping him against his chest. 

“Not now.” Barry said somberly. “There will be time for that later but not now. Look at your sister Taako. _Help her_.” Trembling with rage, Taako nodded and knelt beside his sister. Ignoring Lucretia’s stuttering, Barry joined Taako. 

“Lulu.” Taako whispered, in a soft voice he only reserved for his sister. “Can you understand me?” 

“It’s so much.” She whimpered. “So long with no noise, so much. So much.” 

“She appears to be having some sort of sensory overload.” Barry said. “Wherever she was, she was there for a long time. She needs to get somewhere quiet, and she needs space.” Taako nodded, and Barry understood his reluctance to move away. He felt the same urge to run to Lup and hold her and keep her safe, but that clearly wasn’t a good idea right now. “Babe, can you hear me?”

“Barry?” She mumbled softly, raising her head to look at him.

“I’m here.” He assured her, taking her hand in his. A wobbly smile formed on her face. Suddenly, she burst into tears. 

“The umbrastaff!” She wailed, burying her face in her hands. “I was killed and it sucked me up and…t-ten years! I was alone for ten years and no one even remembered.” Her chin rested against her chest as she wept.

“You’re safe now.” Taako whispered. “Focus on my voice, Lulu. Everyone is here. No one’s forgotten you okay?” Lup managed a nod, and throws herself into her brother’s arms. Barry watches with grim satisfaction. He dimly hears Davenport tell Magnus to escort Lucretia to the lower decks, she’s to be watched round the clock. Clearly, she can’t be trusted. Taako is clinging to his sister, rapidly blinking tears out of his eyes. Barry briefly wonders who he’s crying for. Angus? The little boy who he taught magic, whose potential would never truly be reached? Kravitz? That man whose love for Taako would never truly blossom? Thousands of his other friends in the bureau that were lost?

They are not phantasmal or resplendent on that deck. They are broken, they are afraid. They have failed. The crew of the Starblaster looks on, to a continually never ending journey.


End file.
